


Temptation

by ThisIsWhereTrashGoes



Series: The King of Hearts verse [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Devil is a bit of a hopeless romantic, mildly nsfw, request prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsWhereTrashGoes/pseuds/ThisIsWhereTrashGoes
Summary: Another request prompt from an OTP Quotes Challenge!#43 - “You don’t have to do this if you’re scared”





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Not well experienced in the more nsfw territory, so don't expect much, sorry!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

This…was not what he expected.

He could tell by the look of confusion on Dice’s flushed face.

To be honest, he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing either. That week had been quite terrible. Just problem after problem. One after the another. He had been constantly dragged out of his office just to help Dice try to restore order to the place.

Rowdy customers were nothing new, but _god_ , there must have been something in the water that week. It seemed like everyone wanted to cause trouble. So much so that Mango, someone that took _pleasure_ in dealing with problem patrons, had been exhausted by the end of the week.

And Dice had tried his best to handle the majority of the work, trying to take most of the burden to give the staff a break as much as possible. By the end of it, Dice was an absolute wreck, body tense with a week’s worth of stress resting heavily on his shoulders.

He’d come into his office earlier that night to come help him with the paperwork…and assess the damage caused by a couple of fights that had broken out over the week.

The craps table had been broken in _half_ after some jackass vaulted over it running away from Mango. The bouncer had lost his footing and fell right on top of it, and with Mango’s size, the table didn’t stand a chance.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d stayed up with Dice as the words started to blur together. He could hardly focus, and every answer he gave quickly became short and irritable.

Eventually, he just refused to co-operate, the well of his patience running dry.

“We’re not gonna get anythin’ done like this.” Dice sighed, tossing the rest of the papers to the side. After a moment of silence, Dice hummed curiously. “Perhaps…there’s an obvious solution to this.”  

That’s when he suddenly found himself staring as his manager easily slid himself into his lap. His knee dangerously close to his crotch as gloved fingers ran through the fur on his chest.

He snorted. “You got a death wish, Dice?” He sneered. “I don’t remember offerin’ you a seat.”

But the man didn’t move. He only leaned in closer and the Devil did his best to ignore the heat rushing to his face. “Come now, we don’t need to play games here, boss. Not when’s it’s just _us_. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been _lookin’_.”

“Ain’t much to look at.”

And Dice only grinned. “S’that so?”

He scowled and leaned back further in his chair, trying to force some distance between them. “Hands off, Dice. I’m not having this argument with you.”

“So ya don’t want me?” he asked, sliding those hands along his arms. He suppressed a shudder. He’s imagined what it would be like to have those hands on him for longer than he cared to admit.

And his heart drummed against his chest as Dice moved his hands forward, placing them on those hips. He did his best to resist letting his hands run down those thick thighs that he wanted so desperately to see spread open just for him.

And that’s when he realized he’d been staring and his eyes quickly snapped back up to find that bastard’s smug smile firmly in place. “Wipe that smile off your face. If I wanted to blow off some steam, I’ve got better options than _you_.”

And Dice moved even closer, letting his knee brush against his crotch, causing his breath to hitch. He swallowed as Dice cupped his face with one hand, trailing soft kisses down his neck. “Then just say the _word_ , Boss.” He breathed, straight into his ear and the Devil was sure this man was trying to drive him insane.

“What?” He croaked.

“If you don’t want this—don’t want _me_ —then just say so. Tell me “no” and I’ll be gone.”

And a lump formed in his throat as his mind raced.

“I’m offering ya a chance to _indulge_ , boss. This ain’t a one way street, you know. This will be for _both_ of our benefits…just one night. Just to relieve a bit a stress. No strings. No nothin’. We won’t even have to acknowledge this afterwards if you don’t want to. You call the shots, Boss.” He hummed, pulling back enough to look at him. “What do you want?”

And he knew what he wanted. Even for just one night, he wanted to _finally_ have his manager in every way that he’s ever wanted. He wanted that body on his. He wanted to see that smug bastard gasping for breath and _begging_ for more. Whining his name as he was reduced to a desperate mess.

And he reacted, gripping those hips and pulling Dice in for an almost bruising kiss. His hand pawed at Dice’s chest, haphazardly unbuttoning his suit vest. Dice let out hum of approval as he aided in removing his clothes. He lifted Dice’s hips until his face was level to Dice’s chest. He trailed kisses down the man’s chest, letting his sharp teeth brush against his skin as he did so, causing Dice to tighten his grip on his shoulders in anticipation.  

He grabbed Dice’s trousers, popping off the buttons—ignoring Dice’s groans of, “Now I’ll have to sew those back _on,_ goddammit”—and practically ripping them off.

That body had now been on full display right in front of him. Dice red faced and more than eager to get started.  

And he’d taken a moment to appreciate the view, ghosting his fingers over Dice’s skin, leaving the manager shivering from the touch. 

And then…he froze,

Staring at his manager’s body blankly.

And Dice frowned, looking down at him with confusion. “What’s wrong, baby? We’ve barely even _started_.”

He furrowed his brows, remaining silent. He swallowed, becoming uneasy. He knew what he wanted. And _god_ did he want this man more than anything.

…But that was the problem, wasn’t it?

He wanted Dice, but not _just_ like this. He wanted _everything_. As much as he hated it, this mortal had something precious. Even if he didn’t realize it.

He had the Devil’s heart.

Even after all these years, that hadn’t changed. And he was determined to not let Dice ever find out just how much power he had over him.

“Boss?”

But after all this time, he would _finally_ get a taste of what he’d been craving for so _long_. Could he handle that? Having Dice like this, but never _truly_ having him?

Because Dice was not a man that was interested in such silly things like _romance_. And he hated himself for letting this mortal do this to him. For making him fall for that black heart of his.

He was a fool. One that’s been burned before.

But like an addiction, he just couldn’t give him up.

Could he put his heart through this? Let Dice in _again_ , even if it was only like this?

“… **You don’t have to do this if you’re scared**.”

And the Devil snapped himself out of his thoughts, looking up at the other in confusion. “What?”

And Dice was silence for a moment, searching his face for something. “That’s what this is, right? You’re scared of hurtin’ me?” He said, running his thumb over his cheek.

And the Devil could only chuckle bitterly.

Was that a hint of concern on Dice’s face? No…

Couldn’t be.

“Not scared, but I could easily break you in _two,_ you know. And, as annoying as you are, I’d hate to lose my best employee.” He grinned, trying to shove down the fear bubbling in his chest.  

Because, he reasoned, it was better to have _something,_ even if he couldn’t have _everything_.

And Dice laughed, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Do your _worse,_ Boss. Trust me, I can _take it_.”

And he should have known better than to let himself indulge in someone like Dice.

But, _god_ , did he love that man.

Even if he was a _traitor_.

 


End file.
